uchuukeijifandomcom-20200215-history
Kai Hyuga
|numberofepisodes = 5 (movies) |cast = Riki Miura |image2 = THISFILEHASNOSUBS-Space-Sheriff-Sharivan-Next-Generation-BD-720p-CA08D747.mkv snapshot 00.14.04 2014.10.31 18.47.41-695x390.png}} is the new Space Sheriff Sharivan, Den Iga's replacement. When he transforms with the command , the Grand Birth envelops him with Solar Metal particles that it absorbs from solar flares to form his armor within milliseconds. As Sharivan, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Sharivan Crash or the Crimebuster hand gun. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to see clearly the object. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Biography Gavan the Movie Along with Shu Karasuma (Space Sheriff Shaider), Kai was the senior of Geki Jumonji (Gavan Type G). The two returned from duty on the planet Beeze as Geki was reprimanded by Commander Qom for failing to protect the data that was taken during the fight at the SARD complex by the Makuu. The Galactic Union chose to assign the two Space Sheriffs Sharivan and Shaider to take over the task of protecting Earth. However, Geki convinced Qom to give him another chance and returned to Earth. Later on, when Geki as Gavan Type-G arrived at the Makuu Castle to save Itsuki and thwart the arrival of Don Horror, Witch Kill and Zan Vardo stood in his way until Kai and Shu suddenly appeared. Transforming into Sharivan and Shaider respectively, they told Geki to go on ahead as they handled the two Makuu villains. Geki moved on as the other two Space Sheriffs engaged the Makuu, with Sharivan taking on Witch Kill while Shaider fought Zan Vardo. As Geki confronted Brighton, the two Space Sheriffs eventually concluded their battle, with Sharivan taking Witch Kill out with the Sharivan Kick then finishing her off with the Sharivan Crash as Shaider did the same with Zan Vardo. Super Hero Taisen Z Sharivan appeared in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, where he fights Kamen Rider Beast, Gokai Silver & Kamen Rider Wizard. Sharivan is forced to stop pursuing the other heroes to fight Space Shocker until they flee through a portal leading to the Genmu World and Geki also dives there by himself to investigate. Kai later returns and provides evidence of the villains who framed Wizard and Beast are using magic powers and are on the move to revive Madou. He informs Geki that they have one hour until the Galactic Union fires their main weapon to destroy the Earth, then leaves to call Shaider for reinforcement. After Space Shocker and Madou's defeat, he along with the other heroes bid their farewells. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Uchuu Keiji Sharivan: The Next Generation Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G is in process of making an arrest, and bringing his current case to close as Space Sheriff Sharivan, Hyuuga Kai is assigned to find a ‘rat’ within the Galactic Union Police. During the operation to discover the ‘rat’ in organization, Sharivan is tasked to inspect Officer Aileen the lead suspect while teaming with Seigi, Space Sheriff Estevan. The two Space Sheriffs are from Planet Iga, they grew up together and were mentored by the original Sharivan, Den Iga. The group is tasked with arresting General Guyler, and his group known as Neo-Madou who is distributing a super-steroid called “Hyper-M”. While in their pursuit for General Guyler, Sharivan searches for clues to piece Aileen as the spy, as twists and turns lead him to an unexpected result… Seigi, was the spy all along. Kai confronts and defeats him. While everything occurs an overseeing villainess watches over the matters at hand... Uchuu Keiji Shaider: The Next Generation To be added Space Squad Alongside Shaider, Sharivan was a candidate to join the , a combined force of Sentai and Metal Heroes assembled by the Galactic Union Police under Geki Jumonji to combat the Genmakuu crime cult. Sharivan Sekisha Process Sekisha Process is What Kai Transforms into Sharivan. When Sharivan Transform with the command , the Grand Birth envelops him with Solar Metal particles that it absorbs from solar flares to form his armor within milliseconds. Arsenal *Laser Blade *Crime Buster Gun *Prism Goggles *Sonar Kojigen *Scope Searcher Techniques Epee Sword hidden in a compartment on the left hip Sharivan. Sharivan Kick Sharivan jumps before performing a scissors movement with his legs to carry two kicks after hit or two opponents at once. Spark Bomber Sharivan plunges his opponent spinning on itself before giving him a punch. Elbow Hammer Sharivan hits his opponent with the elbow. Sharivan Punch Sharivan jumps before hitting his opponent with his fist. Magnum Chop Sharivan jumps before wearing a collar around the neck of his opponent. Sharivan Crash As Sharivan, he uses the Laser Blade sword in his signature move Sharivan Crash to Strike hit the opponent. In Super Hero Taisen Z Sharivan performs Sharivan Crash Against Arc Orphnoch. Sharivan uses Prism Goggles to see clearly the object. It is a rectangular yellow glasses with crystal particles. Space Sheriff Triple Dynamic "Gavan Dynamic" of Gavan type.G, "Sharivan Crash" of Sharivan, "Shaider Blue Flash" Shaider, "plasma canon of" Vavilos", Grand Bath of Electronic Starbeast Dol (Battle Birth Formation) ", simultaneous attack of" Vavilos Fire "of Vavilos battle formation. Vehicles *Motosharian *Sharinger Tank *Mogriran *Grand Birth Ranger Key The is a Metal Heroes released as part of the Ranger Keys Metal Hero Edition in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to one, i.e. one of the , into Sharivan. Relationships Allies *Galactic Union Patrol - Employers **Commander Qom - Commanding officer **Retsu Ichijouji/Space Sheriff Gavan - Commanding officer **Den Iga/Space Sheriff Sharivan - Predecessor and commanding officer **Eleena ***Space Sheriffs - Colleagues ***Geki Jumonji/Space Sheriff Gavan Type G ***Shu Karasuma/Space Sheriff Shaider ***Sisi - Assistant * - Former enemies ** / ** / * ** / of Enemies *Space Crime Organization Makuu (Neo-Makuu)† **Witch Kill† **Zan Vardo† *Space Crime Syndicate Madou (Neo-Madou)† **Demon King Psycho† * † *Genmakuu Behind the scenes Portrayal Kai Hyuga is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . As Space Sheriff Sharivan, his suit actor in Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie is , while his Super Hero Taisen Z suit actor was , his NEXT GENERATION suit actor is . In early 2018, Riki Miura announced his retirement from the entertainment business, leading to Kai Hyuga being absent in future Metal Hero productions starting with Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad, which introduced Touma Amagi/World Ninja Jiraiya to fill in for his absence. Appearances * Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Uchuu Keiji NEXT GENERATION ** Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION ** Uchuu Keiji Shaider NEXT GENERATION * * Space Squad Uchuu Keiji Gavan vs. Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger Category:Uchuu Keiji Sharivan Category:Space Sheriff Category:Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie Category:Red Metal Heroes Category:Movie Metal Heroes Category:Uchuu Keiji Sharivan NEXT GENERATION Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Movie-exclusive characters